Guilty As Charged
by isi92
Summary: He was guilty as charged. She had the right to accuse him on doing so. Moliver story!


**A/N: So, second story, first Moliver story.**

**Another baby of mine, so tell me what you think about this story and tell me, if you would like to read more.**

**Bye way, thank you for wanting to read this. That means much to me!**

**Here you go ...  
**

* * *

» Our lips met in a fury so hot, it burned, slipping down my throat, scorching my soul.

I pinned her arms above her head. Nearly inaudible moans escaped her lips.

I smirked against her neck, letting my lips glide over her smooth skin.

My stomach churns, as my feelings are heightened. Our bodies were moving together. I made sure there no space between us.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and I carried her over to the bed, gently placing her there, never breaking the lip lock. Our bodies were simply moving as one.

Together. Unstoppable.

I found myself stripping her of her clothing, piece by piece. Torturing her by letting my lips graze every part of her skin they could reach. I smirked as she groaned loudly and grabbed my hair to pull me back up to her face.  
We continued to kiss each other with as much passion as we could muster up. This was what I wanted. Nothing more and nothing less.

I suddenly realized that my hands were holding the waistband of her panties.

For the second time this night our eyes met. Brown on Blue. I could feel the excitement radiating from her. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, if not more.

I discarded her panties and she started kissing my neck reassuringly. I let out a moan and gently lowered myself against her.

The silence in the room is filled with the sound of the bed slamming against the wall and the moans that escaped her lips.

_Thank god that no one was at home._

I grunted and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Her whines and tiny moans turned me even more on. So I went faster and harder.

She let out a cry and I collapsed on her. We were breathing heavily. I rolled of her, intervening our hands. I kissed her hand, looking at her bare body. She was beautiful.

Sadly, she wasn't the girl, I was supposed to see next to me. _Sadly_. «

I woke up in my room, the sunlight shining through my window. I was sweating and my hand was …

_Oh no!_ _Not again._

This was _only_ be the fifth time I had a dreamt about her in 2 weeks.

That girl had me going crazy. Ever since the incident at the beach 2 weeks ago. Benefits. It was getting absurd. I was getting obsessed with her. Every thought ended up with her.

_Why was she doing this to me? Did she know that she drives me crazy?_

Weren't I supposed to dream about my 'one and only'? No. Instead I dreamt about her best friends. My girlfriend's best friend, who is also _my_ best friend.

_What kind of a best guy friend am I? The most perverted kind with benefits.  
_

I should curse myself for having this kind of dreams about my best friend, but in my dreams she was like a missing piece I needed to fulfil my life. She made me feel alive. I swore every single touch, kiss or whatsoever felt real. Even the _love_ she gave me. I needed her to complete my life.

But that was impossible - She was untouchable, out of my league.

I had to be satisfied with being her best friend and claiming to still be in love my girlfriend. I needed to act like Lilly and I loved each other immensely, but it was just getting harder and harder each and every day.

Lilly's and my relationship felt not real. Fake. It felt fake.

_Where was the love I once had for her?_ It couldn't fade away in the matter of two weeks. Was it possible that I've never been in love with her and I only liked her as a sister? Maybe I only tried to tell myself I love her to cover up the fact that I had fallen for Miley years ago?

When I took a look on this realtionship now, it was ridiculous that I even loved her once. The kisses we shared or the sweet things we said to each other made me sick. They never had a true meaning. Actually I wanted to throw up every time she said "Ollipop" with her high pitched voice.

Just two weeks ago I've found the relationship I shared with Lilly sweet, but ever since _the_ incident … It mixed up my mind, but in one way it helped me seeing my friend in another light and it helped me realizing that my love for Lilly was fake.

I only wanted one girl and that was Miley. Miley was the girl on my mind. Every day, every hour, every minute and every second. She was the _one_ and _only_ girl on my mind and I just started to realize that two weeks ago?

Fact is that I love Lilly _as a sister_, but after a year of dating I couldn't bring up the courage to break up with her, because I started to realize that I don't love her, instead I loved her best friend.

Lilly was a great girlfriend, but she deserved a boyfriend, who truly loved her, and who didn't fascinate about Lilly's best friend in his dreams.

I exhaled loudly and got up. It was 6.30 am on a Saturday. Way too early, if you'd ask me, but who did.

So I took a shower to calm down, but I didn't work the way I wanted it to.

What better to do than to take a walk on the beach to clear your mind and replay what has happened in the past two weeks …

I definitly got some benefits.

* * *

**Thank you again!! You made it this far, now the only thing left to do, is to review! **

**Tell me what you think**. **I hope you don't hate the story completely.**

**I want to improve my writing skills, so please be honest!**

**xoxo Isi  
**


End file.
